PewDiePie's Family
by fabulous123
Summary: Hi this is a story about PewDiePie's life in the future when he has a kid. (I don't think PewDiePie will ever have a kid but what ever) I hope you enjoy this story! If you do I will post more I already wrote 3 more chapters!
1. My Birthday

Hi. My name is Arvid Kjellberg. I am 8 years old. I live in Brighton UK. My parents are Felix (PewDiePie) and Marzia (CutiePie) Kjellberg. I was named after my dad as his full name is Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg. My dad is also known as PewDiePie. He just hit 50 million subscribers last week. It is weird that my dad is the most subscribed person on youtube but it makes my life interesting.

Today is my 8th birthday and my dad said he has a big surprise for me! Its 6 am and Im already up. I leave my bedroom and walk into the kitchen and see my mom, Marzia, making waffles.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" she says!

"Thanks, where's dad?" I ask

"He will be hear in a minute. He's just getting a little surprise ready for you." Marzia handed me a plate of waffles. I carried it over to the table and started to eat them.

"Mom, where are Edgar and Maya? They usually are begging me for food."

"I don't know. I think Daddy took them." I knew my mom was hiding something. I ate the waffles which were very good. My mom is a really good cook. Just as I was finishing the last bite, I heard a noise. It was Edgar and Maya! They had little signs around them saying happy birthday. The dogs jumped on me and started licking my face. I was so busy fighting off the pugs that I didn't see Dad come in.

"Happy Birthday Arvid!" said Felix. I got up and saw he was carrying 3 boxes all wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Dad put the boxes on the table in front of me.

"Can I open these?" I asked

"Sure its your birthday!" I started to open the biggest box. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me.

"You got me a computer!?" I screamed. It was a Razer Blade Pro laptop. I have been wanting a computer for a long time but Pewds and Marzia didn't want me to have one because they didn't want me to see PewDiePie's hate comments or get mixed in with gossip or anything.

"We think you are old enough to have one now but there are some rules." said Marzia. "Rule 1. Only use it for appropriate things. Rule 2. Don't listen or reply to any hate against me or your Dad, and rule 3, NEVER give your name or address. Ok?"

"Ok." I replied. Everyone knew that Pewds had a a son but I was only in a few videos and pictures. Daddy did a good job of keeping my life private.

I opened the other two boxes. One was a Razer Ouroboros mouse and the other was a pair of Razer Kraken Pro Neon green headphones.

"Thank you! These are the best presents ever!" I gave Mommy and Daddy a hug.

"That's not all." Pewds said "We are also going on a vacation to USA. We will get to see the Padillas, Jenna, Shane and a bunch of others."

"Really?! When are we going?" I asked. I was very excited. I haven't seen our friends in a year.

"We leave in a week and we be in USA for two weeks." Marzia said.

"Ok. Daddy, can you help me set up my laptop"? I took the laptop into my room and Pewds set it up and downloaded Minecraft, Goat simulator, and the Sims. I played on it for a couple of hours then Mommy and Pewds took me to the Brighton Pier for lunch. After lunch we went to the aquarium and I went swimming in the ocean. It was about 3:00 and we had to go back so Pewds could edit and record.

When we got back I went in my room and played on my laptop. I heard a knock on my door.

"Arvid?" It was Dad. "Since it your birthday I thought maybe you could be in my video. You can pick the game we play or we can make a video for friday."

"Can we play a game?" I asked.

"Sure what game do you wanna play?"

"Ummmmm, Happy wheels?" I asked. It was one of my favorite games.

"Sure! I bet the Bro's will love some more Happy Wheels."

I was so excited to get to make a video with my dad. I have never had a big part in his videos. Dad explained everything to me and got me set up. I sat on his lap and he turned on the camera.

"How's it goin' Bros, my name is PewDiePie. Today I'm here with my son, little pewds (he didn't want to say my name) and we are going to play some-" I cut him off an screamed "Happy Wheels!" We played for about 20 minutes. When we were done dad let me do the bro fist!

"Good job buddy!" He said. "I will edit the video and I will put it up in about a hour." I was so excited for the video to be up!

"Thanks for letting me be in your video Daddy!" I climbed back on his lap and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

2 hours finally passed.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, Daddy! Is the video up?" I was so excited for everyone to see the video of me and Daddy.

"Yeah lets watch it!" He said. Pewds lifted me up on his lap and we watched the video. It already had 10,000 veiws!

"What do the comments say?" I asked. I didn't know if he would actually show me.

"Well, Mommy doesn't want yo to look at the comments but this will be our little secret." We looked at the comments. All the comments were so nice! They said "awwwww!" and "Thats so cute" and stuff like that. One even said that I look like my Mom and Dad, which I do. I have the same dirty blonde hair from Felix and brown eyes like Marzia's.

Later we had a birthday dinner that Marzia made and then had my birthday cake. After cake I went in my room and played minecraft for a little bit.

"Arvid, Its late and you need to go to bed." Mommy said as she came in my room. "Get your Pj's on and Pewds and I will tuck you in. I put on a pair of red plaid Pj's and got in bed just as Mom and Dad came in.

"Godnatt." Pewds always said goodnight to me in Sweedish. "I hope you had a good birthday." Pewds gave me a kiss on my fore head and lifted Maya up onto the bed.

"Goodnight sweetie. Happy birthday." Marzia said. She gave me a hug and a kiss in the same spot that pewds did. They left the room and I snuggled up with Pugga and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and played on my new laptop for a bit. In the middle of my game Mommy came in.

"Arvid can you go walk Pugga and Edgar with Pewds?"

"Do I have too?" I really wanted to stay and use my laptop.

"Yes." She said "C'mon." She gave me a light spank on my butt and walked out of my room. I got up and came into the kitchen to see pewds holding the leashes.

"Edgar or Maya?" He asked.

"Edgar." I said as he handed me Edgar's leash. I clipped it to his collar and we went out of the apartment and onto the street.

"How's the video doing?" I said.

"So far it got great reviews. The Bro army thought it was cute." He put his arm around me and we continued to walk down the street. Soon we passed a chocolate shop.

"Arvid, you want a chocolate?" Dad gave me some money. I came out of the store with two kinder eggs which we ate in a few seconds.

"Ok lets go back now I need to record." Dad said. We went back to the apartment and Dad went to record and I went to watch some youtube videos. I clicked on PewDiePie's channel and saw the video I was in. After I watched it, I clicked on the comment section. I know I'm not supposed to read the comments, but dad said they all were nice. I began to read a few. My eyes began to water. Why would people write these things!? Why do they want to kill me and my Dad!? I buried my head in my pillow and soaked it with tears. I eventually fell asleep and had a horrible dream about all the comments.

"Sweetie. Wake up. Its time for dinner." Mommy woke me up. After dinner I went back in my room and played on my laptop to get the comments out of my mind. Before I knew it Daddy came in and told me it was time for bed. I got on my Pj's and got into bed.

"Godnatt, bro." Pewds gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek and tuned off the light. I could't sleep at all. I kept on thinking about the comments. Soon an hour passed, I still couldn't sleep. I got up and went into Mommy and Daddy's room.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I said. I gently pulled on Daddy's hair which got him to wake up.

"Whats wrong, sweetie?" He asked.

"I can't sleep". I said. At this point mommy woke up too.

"Why can't you sleep?" She asked. I was very scared but I knew if I told them why I was scared I would be in trouble.

"Because."I didn't want to tell them.

"Because why?" Daddy asked. I had to tell them now.

"I-I saw a comment on your video. It said they wanted to k-kill us." I threw myself into my dads arm and soaked his shirt with my tears as he rubbed my back.

"Its ok sweetie" Said Marzia. "No one is going to hurt you."

"They don't mean it. They just want to be mean and scare you but it is not real. I will make sure no one will hurt you." Daddy said. I dried my eyes and looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, its ok, they are just being mean. No one is going to hurt you." Mommy said as she stroked my head.

"Ok." I felt a lot better now but still was a little scared.

"Do you wanna sleep with us tonight?" Dad asked. I nodded and he helped me up into the bed where I got cozy under the covers. Daddy wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you sweetie." He whispered into my ear.

I felt safe now and fell asleep in Mommy and Daddy's arms.

"You awake Arvid?" Marzia stroked my forehead. Pewds was still asleep and still had his arms around me. "We were worried about you." She said.

"I know." I replied. I didn't want my Mom and Dad to worry that much about me.

"You know your not supposed to look at Daddy's comments."

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok. But don't do it again. We want to keep your life private and you don't need to see those comments." She said. "Can I see your laptop?" I brought my laptop to Mom. "Im going to keep this for 3 days. You will get it back before we leave for USA." She gave me a hug then went to put the laptop in her room.

The rest of the day was boring without my laptop. I needed it back.

"Arvid? I need to go to the store to get things for USA and we need to get gifts for the Padilla's. Do you want to come?"

"Finnneeeee!" I was bored and needed something to do besides watch Edgar chase his tiny tail.

We got to a big department store in the middle of Brighton.

"What do we need to get?" I hoped it wan't clothes, but sure enough it was. Mom got 3 dresses.

"Ok, we need to get gifts for the Padilla's. What do you think Anthony will like?" Marzia asked. I picked out an itunes gift card for Anthony, a skirt with cats on it for Kalel and a little cat stuffed animal for they're daughter, Liv.

"Good job with the gifts! I think they will love these!" Mom said.

"Me too." I replied.

We got back to the apartment we all took the pugs on a walk then ate dinner. Pewds had to record all day so I didn't get to see him much. He finally finished after dinner and came into my room to talk to me.

"Arvid, I know we took away your laptop but I wanted to see if you wanted to play a game with me."

"Is it for a video?" I asked.

"No, just for fun. What game do you wanna play."

"How about the impossible quiz 5?" Dad had tried to pass this before but he couldn't get pass question 20.

"Fine. Let's do it!" He said as he rustled his hand threw my hair. We got to his recording room and he lifted me up onto his lap.

"Ok question 1." I said "What do you think it is?"

"Ummmmm, dis one." He said. It was wrong. "Ummm, dis one." Wrong. "Dis one!" Wrong again. Dad was mad even though it was the first question.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-!" He covered his mouth before he could finish. Sometimes Dad gets into recording mode but he tries to keep it clean around me.

"Sorry." I gave him a look then we got back to our game. We were able to get around 60 but then quit.

"Ok Arvid, its late lets get you to bed now." I got on my Pj's and Mommy and Daddy kissed me goodnight. I was actually able to sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy? Daddy?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom is shopping for supplies to make her video but she will be home soon. Do you want some breakfast?" Dad said. He was getting ready to record soon so it had to be quick. He made me some toast and went off to record. My Dad can't cook much but he can make toast. After I ate I went to watch TV. As usual there is nothing on which made me board pretty quickly. Thats when I made a terrible decision.

"Daaaaaaaaaaad! I'm board!"

"Im recording now but I will play with you when I'm done. I need you to be quiet now. If you're board play with the dogs." He said. I looked down at Edgar and Maya. They were just laying there in the sun like logs.

"Dad! I'm Board!" I said.

"Arvid, I will play with you in a little bit but I am recording and you need to be quiet." I went to play on the kinect but after 10 minuets it got boring.

"Daddy! Im Board!" I said as I barged into my Dad's recording room. He turned around and looked away from the game.

"Arvid. I already told you. I am recording and I can't play with you. Mom will be home soon. You need to be quiet. Now. There will be consequences for disturbing me again." He was kinda mad now. Well, I messed up his recording three times so...

I was REALLY board now. I wish I had my laptop. After searching threw Mommy and Daddy's room I couldn't take it.

"Dad! Im. BOARD!" I screamed as I barged into his room. That was a mistake. Dad shut down his game and looked at me.

"Arvid. I warned you about the consequences of disrupting me again." He sighed then got up and grabbed my hand. He took me into the living room and pulled a chair to the center of the room and sat down.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me and patted his lap. Oh no. Was he going to spank me?! I was only spanked once and that time I only got 3 spanks. Pewds sighed and pulled me over his lap.

"I'm going to give you 5, Ok." He said.

"Ok." I replied even though I was scared to death. There was nothing I could do.

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! I squirmed off dad's lap and ran upstairs to my room and hid in my closet. Daddy didn't spank me that hard but it still stung. I could hear him coming up the stairs.

"Arvid, come 're not making this easier for yourself." He walked into my room. I tried to be quiet but it was no use, he knows I hide in my closet.

"Arvid." He opened the closet door and picked me up. "Lets go down stairs and finish your punishment." He took me back to the same chair and sat down. He pulled me over his lap.

"You are going to get 2 more Ok?"

"Ok." I responded. SPANK! SPANK! These ones were not as hard as the last ones but they made my bottom warm. Dad pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but there are going to be punishments when you don't follow the rules." I buried my head into him.

"I'm sorry." I said as I looked up with tears still in my eyes.

"I know." He whispered to me as he kissed me on my head and pulled me in closer to him. I continued to cry. The more I cried the more Dad hugged and kissed me.

"I won't do it again, Daddy." I said.

"I know. You are a good kid. Im sorry too." Dad said. When I finally stopped crying, Pewds got up and finished his recording. Mom got home soon and let me help her with her video. After her video we all took the dogs on a walk. We got to a park and and let the dogs play. A fan came up to Pewds and Marzia and started to talk to them. I guess she was a little excited.

"OMG Its PewDiePie!" She screamed. Her friends came over and that attracted even more people. Pewds talked to them and tried to be nice but he kept on waving his hand at me telling me to stay away. Mom took me away from PewDiePie and his fans.

"Lets get the dogs then meet Pewds somewhere. He doesn't want you to get mixed in with his fans." She said. We got Edgar and Maya and walked back over to where Dad was. He was still talking with his fans and saw us coming over.

"It was nice to meet you guys but I need to go with my family now." He bro fisted them and walked back over to us. The same screaming girl was following.

"Is this your son? He looks so much like you guys! Can I take a picture with him?" Just as she was holding up her phone Mommy picked me up.

"We try to keep his life private." She said. I hid my face in Mom's shoulder.

"Please!" The girl said. "I won't show it to anyone! Please!"

"Look, we want his life to be private. I don't want pictures of him on the internet." Dad said as he stepped in front of me and Marzia. "You can take a picture with me or Marzia but not my son." He said. She ran around Pewds and in front of Marzia and me.

"Can I take a picture of him with you?" She asked Marzia. Daddy came and took me out of Marzia's arms and put his arm over my head.

"You can take a picture with me but not with my son." Marzia responded. It was clear all she wanted was a picture of me.

"We need to go home now. It was nice to meet you but we need to go." Dad said as we quickly walked away and out of the park.

"Daddy, can I walk now?" I asked. It was uncomfortable to be held for that long.

"Not until we get home. Mom and I want to keep you safe." He said.

"Can you at least take your arm of my head?"

"Yes. Sorry." Dad removed his arm from my head and allowed me to look up again.

"We just want to keep you save." Mom said.

"I know." I looked down over my Dad's shoulder and stared at the ground. I didn't like that I had to be carried just because someone tried to take a picture of me. There were pictures of me on Mom and Dad's Facebook but I was only with them and not fans. People knew PewDiePie had a son and what my name was and how old I was. Dad still wants the rest of my life private. I can't go anywhere by myself or even walk home from school alone. Sometimes I wish my Dad isn't PewDiePie. I was so lost in my thought I didn't realize when he finally put me down. I was mad at him and Marzia for carrying me, so I just walked inside, without talking to either of them.

"I will get him." Mommy said as she followed me to my room. I was already under the covers of my bed when she came in.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mom sat down on my bed. I turned to face the wall and pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away." I murmured through the sheets. I didn't want to talk to her or Dad. I just wanted a normal life. They already messed up my life a lot. And my butt still stung from my spanking earlier.

"Arvid, I know somethings wrong." She pulled at the blanket that was covering my head. "Do you not like to be carried? Do you not like that Daddy is PewDiePie?" I still didn't answer but tears started to form in my eyes. Footsteps entered the room.

"Any luck." I heard a whisper. It was Dad. He sat down on the bed right next to Mommy.

"Arvid, can you please tell us what's wrong?" He said.

"No! Go away." I curled up closer to the wall. Dad pulled the covers off my face.

"Please talk to us." Mom said. "We want to help you."

"Go. Away." I pulled he covers back over my head.  
"Ok. Goodnight." Daddy said as he and Mom left the room. He didn't say goodnight to me in Swedish this time.

A couple hours passed and I still wasn't asleep. I was still mad at Mom and Dad. I was going to show them that I could walk alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I tip-toed out of my room and put on a sweater. It was 11:45. Mom and Dad were asleep. I slipped on a pair of shoes and went out the door and out of the building. I was going to show Mom and Dad that I could be outside alone. I started to walk left and planned to just make a loop around the block and tell Mommy and Daddy in the morning. Only a few cars and people were outside. I kept on walking, feeling confident. Eventually I got to a part of Brighton I didn't recognize in the dark. I turned around to walk back, but I didn't know which way to go.

I didn't see the pier or anything that I knew. I kept on walking, hoping to see something I recognized. It was around 12:30. I was scared and wanted to go home. I wanted to see Mommy and Daddy. They were asleep and had no idea that I was lost in the streets. I had no other option but to keep walking.

I was crying now. It was dark and no one was outside. I looked in a window of a shop and saw a clock. It was 12:50. I wanted to be home. I didn't care if my dad is PewDiePie. I didn't care if my Mom was CutiePie. They are my parents and I love them. I wanted to be home with them.

I saw the glow of head lights come up the street. A car was coming towards me. Just as it was passing me, it stopped. I was standing frozen and a man got out of the car. Thats when I realized that it was a police car.

"Are you lost?" The man asked. I nodded yes. "Let me give you a ride home." He opened the back door and I hopped in.

"So what's your name?" He asked

"Arvid Kjellberg." I replied. He looked back at me.

"Are you PewDiePie's son?" I didn't know how to answer that.

"Umm, yes. But Im not supposed to tell anyone." I replied.

"That's ok. I am a police officer, I won't tell. So if i'm going to bring you home I need and address. I won't tell anyone that either." He said. I gave him my address and he started to drive me home.

"So, why were you lost at 1 in the morning?"

"I was mad at my Mom and Dad so I was going to show them that I can go outside alone." I said.

"Well, why would you want to run away?" He asked.

"Dad doesn't want me outside alone because he doesn't want fans to come up to me. I tried to show him that I could."

"Ok. I understand. We are at your building now." He said. I got out of the car and he walked me inside to our door. I knew I was going to be in BIG trouble when they found out. He buzzed the apartment and knocked on the door. Dad opened the door.

"Arvid?" He said. I ran up and hugged him. It took him a moment to realize what was going on.

"Arvid, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Arvid?" Mom came too. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Your son snuck out. I found him about 3km away." The police officer said.

"Thank you for bringing him home." Mom said. The police officer left and we went inside. Daddy just stared at me with a disappointed look on his face. Mom got me a cup of warm milk.

"Why did you sneak out?" She asked.

"I wanted to prove that I could go out alone. I only planned to go around the block but I got lost. Im sorry." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Well, you could have gotten killed." Dad said. He got up and went to his room, slamming to door behind him. I began to cry.

"Is he mad?" I asked

"Yes. You could have gotten hurt and we had no idea where you were. We are both very disappointed, Arvid." She said.

"Im sorry."

"I know. Don't do anything like that again. You do know that you're not aloud to be outside alone for a long time." She gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "You do know you are getting punished?" I nodded back. "We will discuss your punishment in the morning. Its late and you need to go to bed." Mommy took me to my room and tucked me into bed.

"I will talk to Daddy. Goodnight Arvid." She turned of the light and left my room. I still had trouble sleeping. I kept on remembering what Dad said. He was very mad at me.

I woke up and went into the kitchen to see Mom feeding the dogs.

"Hi." I said

"Good morning sweetie. I talked to Daddy last night."

"What did he say?" I knew he was going to be upset.

"He thinks as a punishment we should cancel the USA trip." Mom said.

"What!? Why!" I was looking forward to going to the trip. He can't just cancel it!

"I think it might be a good idea. What you did was very dangerous. He is very upset. If you want to talk to him I think he's editing videos." She said. I go into his recording room and see him on his computer.

"Hi." I say quietly, not knowing if he will answer.

"Hi." He replies without even looking up. I go and sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I say. He has the same disappointed look on his face.

"I know." Dad said, still not looking up.

"Are you mad?" I ask. He turned around and looked at me

"Arvid, you should't be able to sit down for a week after what you did. Of course I'm mad."

"A-Are you going to s-spank me again?" I said nervously. I didn't want another spanking. The last one hurt enough.

"No, Arvid, I'm not." That was good news. "I am going to cancel the USA trip." He said.

"No! I want to go! I will be good! I promise!" I said.

"I know you want to go. I want to go to but what you did was really dangerous and I have to make sure you don't do it again." He said.

"Please, Daddy! I won't do it again!" I REALLY wanted to go!

"We will see if there is another punishment. I will try to think of one, Ok?" Dad said.

"Ok. I'm sorry." I climbed onto his lap and gave him a hug.

"It's ok. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." He said as he put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. My head was up against his chest and I could hear his heart beat.

"What was wrong last night?" Dad said.

"Nothing." I wasn't sure if he would buy that.

"Arvid, I know something was wrong. Please tell me what." He started to rub my back.

"Ok." I said. "Last night I didn't like it that you were also PewDiePie. I like it now, I was just upset about it last night."

"I know it can be hard for you sometimes but think of all the good things! You get to play cool games, and go on fun trips. You will always be my number one bro." Dad gave me a brofist.

"I know. I love you, PewDiePie." I said. Daddy smiled then gave me a hug.

"I will discuss a punishment with mommy, ok?" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Arvid? Can you come over here?" Pewds said. I went into the living room and saw Mommy and Daddy on the couch.

"We came up with a punishment for you." Mom said.

"How bad is it?" I asked

"You're grounded for a week, including when we are in USA but not on the plane, your bed time will be 7:30 instead of 9, you have to do the dishes and take out the trash until we leave for USA." Daddy said. Dang that was harsh.

"All that?" I asked. That is a huge punishment! Plus I already got my laptop taken away.

"You can't sneak out, Arvid. You could have gotten hurt and no one would know where you were. You can't do that again. Ever. Do you understand why we are giving you such a harsh punishment?" Dad said. I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

"You will be punished more for eye rolling!" He called after me.

So this is great, 4 days of doing dishes and taking out the trash. Good thing I get to go to bed in 2 hours.

"Daddy, I'm board!" I said.

"There's dishes in the sink and trash to be taken out!" He said. I finished the dishes and took the trash to the basement dumpster. 1 hour left till bed.

"Dad, I finished! I'm still board!" I said. He was doing something with his computer in his recording room.

"Arvid, remember what happened last time you were board?" He said.

"I remember." My butt started to sting at the thought. I walked into his recording room.

"Daddy? Can I play a game with you?" I asked.

"Ummm, you Sir, are grounded." He rustled his hand through my hair. It was worth a shot.

"Then what can I do?" I asked.

"You can start to pack for USA or go play with the dogs." He said as he picked me up and carried me to where Edgar and Maya were sitting. I gave him a mean look before he put me down. He just returned it with a smile. We are on the bottom level of the apartment building so we get a small enclosed yard. I took the dogs in the yard and threw some toys for them. After a while Marzia came outside.

"It's 7:30. Time for bed." She said.

"It's not even dark!" I said.

"Yes but it's bed time, you know why. Lets go." She gave me a light spank on my butt as I walked inside. The dogs followed behind. I got on my Pj's on just as Mommy and Daddy came in. Daddy picked me up and threw me down on my bed.

"Don't hurt him, Felix!" Mom said. He wasn't hurting me, Dad did this all the time. I loved it.

"Goodnight, Sweetie." Mommy tucked me under the covers and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Godnatt, Bro." Daddy said. "No sneaking out tonight, Ok?

"Ok." I replied. He rustled his hand in my hair.

"Good. I love you, Arvid." He gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

I woke up to Dad's voice.

"Arvid! There's dishes in the sink!" I had a feeling he was doing this just to make it hard on me. Next thing I knew he was dragging me out of bed. Literally, he grabbed my leg and dragged me on the hardwood floor into the kitchen were Mom was.

"FELIX, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE GOING TO HURT HIM!" Mom said. She picked me up off the floor away from Dad. I was laughing my face off at this point.

"Marzia, he's fine." Pewds said. She could see how much I was laughing. Mom passed me over to to Dad but did the "I'm keeping and eye on you" thing. Dad dragged me into the kitchen.

"I made breakfast. Here are the dishes." He smiled at me. I got to work cleaning the dishes.

"Did you do this on purpose?" I asked.

"Yeah, just having fun with you." He smiled at me then took over the last few dishes.

"Dad, can I please have my laptop back." I asked him as he dried the last dish.

"Arvid," He kneeled down to my height. "C'mon. You know you're grounded."

"Pleeeeeeeeease! I'm so board!" I said.

"You're grounded. No." Dad wasn't giving in.

"Please! Daddy!" I begged.

"Arvid, no."

"But Dad!"

"No."

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" I said.

"You know you're going the right way for a smacked bottom, young man." He stood up in front of me. I ignored his warning.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- OWW!" He gave me a hard spank right on my bottom.

"Dad!" I said as I rubbed my bottom.

"Arvid, I'm sorry." He picked me up and took me into my room and sat down on my bed with me in his lap. Mom came in.

"Felix? What's going on?" She said.

"Daddy spanked me!" I said knowing it would get him in trouble.

"Felix?" She stared him down.

"He was begging for his laptop back and wouldn't stop when I told him. I gave him a warning and he didn't stop. I only gave him one." Dad said. I was in trouble now.

"Arvid?" She stared at me "Did you listen to Dad?"

"No." I looked down avoiding eye contact with her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Dad said as he gave me a hug.

"You guys sort this out." Mom left and it was just me and Daddy.

"Does it hurt?" Dad asked.

"Yes." He gave me a hard spank that time.

"Can I see how red it is?" He asked. He pulled down my pants just enough to see my bottom.

"It's only pink. Not that bad." Dad pulled me back on his lap.

"I'm really sorry Arvid, but you need to listen to me when I tell you something. If you keep misbehaving I will have to cancel the trip" He said.

"I know. I will be good. I'm sorry Daddy."

"I know you will." He hugged me and gave me a kiss on my head. He really didn't spank me that hard. He only does it when I really get on his nerves.

"Sooo, can I have my laptop back?" I asked. He just looked at me then but a hand on my bottom. I took that as a no.

"There's also some trash to be taken out." I hopped off his lap and took out the trash.


	6. Chapter 6

We were leaving for USA in 2 days. I'm still grounded.

"Arvid, did you pack yet?" Mom said. I had to pack enough for 2 weeks. I haven't even started.

"Felix, help Arvid pack." She said. Dad came in my room with a suitcase.

"I will help you pack, Arvid. What clothes do you want to bring?" Daddy helped me pick out 14 shirts, boxers, pants, a few socks and Pj's.

"Pack a nice shirt too. We will probably go out to dinner when we are there." Daddy said. I hated wearing fancy clothes and getting dressed up.

"Why can't I just wear a regular shirt?" I asked.

"Because. You need to wear something nice." He took out a blue stripped dress shirt and black pants out of my closet and put it into the suitcase.

"What shoes do you want to bring?" He asked. I picked out skate shoes and sandals. Dad also put in my dress shoes.

"I'm not wearing those." I said.

"Yes you are." He replied.

"No, I'm not." I hated dress shoes. They looked stupid and hurt my feet.

"You have too." He said.

"No I don't." I am not going to wear those stupid shoes.  
"Arvid, you are my kid, I'm your parent. You are going to wear those shoes if I have to duck tape them to your feet." I hated when he said that. It makes me feel so powerless.

"Fine." I said. I still wasn't wearing the shoes.

"We are probably going to swim. Which swim suits do you want?" Dad said. I picked out a green one and a black one. I also threw in a sweater.

"What else do I need?" I asked Daddy.

"Do you want to bring any toys or something?" He said.

"My laptop. My iPod." I looked at him.

"I mean anything that you didn't get taken away." Dad rustled his hand in my hair. I threw a few comic books in the suitcase

"Mommy an I will give you back your laptop and iPod, fully charged, on the flight. When we get in USA we take them back until you are ungrounded,Ok?

"Fine." I reply.

"Are you excited?" Dad said.

"Yes! What hotel are we staying at?" Last time we went we stayed at a really nice hotel.

"We actually aren't staying in a hotel this time. The Padilla's invited us to stay at their house." He said. "Is that Ok?"

"Really! We get to stay with them?!" I LOVED seeing Anthony, Kalel, and Liv. Only a few weeks after I was born Mommy and Daddy took me to LA to meet them and Liv, who was only one. She's a year older than me but we are great friends. Same with Kalel and Mommy, and Anthony and Daddy.

"I thought you would like staying with them." Dad said. "I need to go record some videos now. You can pack some more if you want but DO NOT take out your nice clothes. " He left the room to go record. I packed tooth paste and a tooth brush. This time I listened to his warning and didn't take unpack the nice clothes, no matter how much I hated them. I don't think my butt could take anymore.

I heard Pewds saying "Hows it goin Bro's my names PeeeeewDiePie." I knew he was recording. Mommy was walking the dogs so I decided to sit outside Dad's recording room and listen to him. He doesn't usually let me in when he records. Mainly because he doesn't want me to hear him swearing. And I make a lot of noise.

"What the fuuuuuck!?" Dad said. "You little bitch! Javla! SAVE ME BROS!" That's why he doesn't want me around him when he's recording. I heard him say the Bro fist thing. He shut down his computer and finished the video and walked out of the room.

"Hi, Daddy!" I said as he jumped at the surprise.

"Hi...Arvid. Did you...?" I cut him off.

"Everyone can hear you when you record."

"Ok but don't say anything that I said, Ever." He combed his hand threw my hair.

"You look so much like Mom and I." He smiled. "You have her beautiful eyes. And my fabulous hair. I love you so much, I never want anything to happen to you.

"I know." I knew what he was talking about.

"You made me so worried when you snuck out. You could have gotten hit by a car or something. I was scared that you would ever do that. Never sneak out again. Please." Dad said.

"I won't." I replied.

"Good. Now give Pewds a hug." I jumped up into his arms. We heard the front door open. Yay! Mom was home! Dad ran up to her with me in his arms and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Ewwwww!" I said. I was right under them, it was gross. They stopped kissing each other and both gave me a kiss on the cheek. Dad handed me to Mom and took her bags out of her hands which were probably filled with make up and clothes.

"Mommy, why do you need all that stuff?" I asked. She set me down on the counter and took the bags away from Dad.

"What are you doing?" Mom took out a make up thingy and a brush thingy from the bag.

"Are you putting make up on me?" I said.

"Hold still." She brushed the tan power all over my face.

"I'm gonna look stupid." I said.

"No you won't." Mommy put pink and silver eye shadow on my eye lid. "Close your mouth." She went over my lips with a light pink lipstick. "Now keep still." Mom applied a thick mascara on my eye lashes.

"Ok. Your perfect!" Mommy gave me a mirror.

"What did you do to me!?" I said. Pewds came into the kitchen.

"Marzia! What did you do!?" He said. "You made our son into a girl!"

"I made him fabulous!" She said.

"Well do it to me too!" Dad hoped up on the counter next to me. Mom did the same make up on him.

"Now we are fabulous together!" He said as he took a selfie with me.

"Can I take this off now?" I said. Mom wiped the make up off me, finally. I hate make up.

We ate dinner around 7, which mean't I had to go to bed right after. I could barely sleep. We were leaving for USA in one day!


	7. Chapter 7

p class="p1"span class="s1""Arvid, wake up!" It was Daddy. "We need to leave!" It was 4 am. We were going to leave for the US! I got out of bed and put on the clothes Daddy got out for me. The dogs were already at a friends place. We got on a train to go to the London airport./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" We were able to get through security and customs quickly, then there were the usual fans coming up to Mom and Dad, and the usual me having to be carried half way. We finally got to the gate. The person at the gate called my dad up. After a minute he walked back to Mom and I with an annoyed look on his face./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "They switched our seats to first class." Dad hated flying first class. We could afford it but he just didn't like the image it sent. I was kinda happy, It would be cool to fly first class. We got snacks for the flight and sat back down. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "When can I have my laptop back?" I asked. I hoped Mommy didn't forget to bring it./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Are we on the plane yet?" She said. No. It was still early and I was about to fall asleep but Daddy kept on waking me up because I had to be awake to board the plane. Right as I was drifting off to sleep I felt something on my face./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Dad!" I said loudly. He poured water on my forehead, it was drifting down my face and on my shirt./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sorry, but you were falling asleep." Daddy laughed and took a napkin and wiped my face./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Felix!" Mom said. "His shirt is soaked!" I looked at my Dad expecting an answer. He just shrugged./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sorry. Lets get you a dry shirt." Daddy grabbed a shirt from my suitcase and took me into the bathroom to change me. Our plane was leaving soon and I was wide awake to board. We finally got on the plane and went to our first class seats. I sat by the window with Dad on my right and Mom next to him. It was awesome! We got enough space to lay down and got personal TV screens./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "This is stupid." Dad was not happy with being switched to first class./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Calm down Felix. Arvid, do you like this?" Mom said. I was to busy figuring out how to use the TV./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Mom, we are on the plane. So..." She handed me back my iPod and laptop. This was awesome!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" We took off on our 11 hour flight. Dad was vlogging and doing something on his laptop, Mom was looking at fashion magazines and I was busy playing games on my laptop. I came over to my Dad's space./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What are you doing?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Just editing videos." He shut down his laptop and cuddled me. "You excited?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah! I can't wait to see everyone!" I said. He pulled a blanket over us and kissed my head. I could see Mom vlog us./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I love you Daddy." He put his arms around me./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I love you too." Dad put his head on top of mine. Mom came over and squeezed next to us and put her arms around Dad and me. She kissed me and Dad as I fell asleep. I loved my parents. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" I woke up about 2 hours later. Mommy and Daddy were still asleep. I got Mom's camera and filmed her and Pewds. She would love to have this in her vlog. The plane went over ruff air and I fell backwards with Mommy's camera. I was able to protect it. As soon as I got up I put it back in her seat section before I broke it. We had 8 hours left on the flight. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" I went back to my seat and played with my laptop and watched a movie on the TV screen. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" It was about 10:00. Mom woke up but Dad was STILL asleep. I decided to wake him up. I went on his seat and poured a drop of water on his forehead. Dad was a sound sleeper and didn't wake up so I poured a little more on his nose and eyes. It wasn't as much as he poured on me. Dad jumped up, surprised. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Arvid..." He said as he wiped the water off his face with a blanket./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sorry." I laughed at him. He pulled me on him and threw the blanket on top of me. I made my way out of the covers. I sat on Daddy's lap and gave him a hug./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "How much longer?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "About 5 hours." He replied./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I'm board." I said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Do you want to watch a movie?" Dad said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I already did"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Play a game?" Already did./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sleep?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Then what do you want to do?" He said./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I don't know." I replied./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well I'm gonna sleep. You take my laptop and watch some videos and play some games Ok?" He shoved the laptop into my hands and pulled the blanket over himself. I went back to my seat section and watched some of PewDiePie's videos. After an hour I fell asleep./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Arvid, wake up." It was Mommy. "We are getting off soon." There was half an hour left on the flight. Dad took back his laptop and we all packed up our stuff. I looked out the window and saw palm trees and pools. We were almost there!/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Finally, we landed. We got off the plane and into the airport./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Arvid, look for the Padilla's." Daddy said. I was already running over to them./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Liv!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Hi, Arvid!" Said Anthony. Him and Kalel gave me a hug./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Where's Pewds and Marzia?" He said. Before I could answer Mommy and Daddy came over./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Hi Marzia!" Kalel gave Mom and Dad a hug./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Pewds!" Anthony joined the hug. They were all so happy to see each other. /span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" We drove back to Anthony and Kalel's dream house, which they finally got settled into. It was so cool! The house was amazing! It had 4 bedrooms, one was used as an office, 4 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and an AMAZING yard with a pool. Liv was so lucky./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Mom and Dad got to stay in the guest room. I got to stay in a room with Liv. Her room was just as cool as the rest of the house. She had her own bathroom and a bunk bed with a queen bed on the bottom and a twin bed on top. I was jet lagged and fell asleep in the top bed as soon as I got up there./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p 


End file.
